lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Marshall
The Dark Marshall or "Er-Dulin Menathil" is currently a Nazgul who was once a powerful member of the Kingdom of Lorderon sitting on the council of the Kirin Tor until his corruption by Sauron. It is believed that Talin Vain was born in Atlantis and would eventually following his family to their new holdings in the city Tal Valia during the early stages of the Empire of Numeron. His time in Atlantis was only whispered at, and many speak of the fact that he was one of the disloyal members of the Numenorians who had succumbed to the power of Magi, but through manipulation and cheating he was able to escape with a number of other Numenorians on secret ships and silently reenter the Numenorian society. This silent entry meant that the Numenorians were not afraid at first of any evil from each other as they thought all the Black Numenorians were destroyed in Atlantis as they had been told by the Pantheon, but instead they had been infiltrated through a number of secret ships. Dulin Menathil would become noted during the short reign of the Witch King as emperor of the Empire of Numeron as even before Er-Dulin Menathil was a nazgul he was a man who was known for his cruelty to his people, and on two occasions the Emperor of Numeron had come to Tal Valia to reprimand him for his disgusting behavior. Of course since the Emperor at the time was The Witch King, its truly hard to believe there was any reprimanding going on, and in fact the forces of the Dark Marshal were some of the most loyal, and violent of any of the forces of the Witch King during the Downfall of Numeron. The Dark Marshal would reappear once again during the Gondor Civil War when he infiltrated the western lines of Gondor with a small force of raiders. He would commit vile acts against the helpless villagers of western Gondor, and would force the Gondorians to commit vital resources against him in order to try and stop him. Despite the vastly larger forces he was arrayed against he was never forced into battle, and would slink away during the final days of the conflict and would eventually make his way back into Mordor through Osgiliath. The Dark Marshall would be named by Sauron the Nazgul Lord of the Kingdom of Angmar where he ruled over the Kingdom from the fortress of Dol Guldur, and during the early period of his reign of would destroy the remaining non-Orc influence and population within Angmar making it another of the completely orc regions of Mordor. History Early History It is believed that Talin Vain was born in Atlantis and would eventually following his family to their new holdings in the city Tal Valia during the early stages of the Empire of Numeron. His time in Atlantis was only whispered at, and many speak of the fact that he was one of the disloyal members of the Numenorians who had succumbed to the power of Magi, but through manipulation and cheating he was able to escape with a number of other Numenorians on secret ships and silently reenter the Numenorian society. This silent entry meant that the Numenorians were not afraid at first of any evil from each other as they thought all the Black Numenorians were destroyed in Atlantis as they had been told by the Pantheon, but instead they had been infiltrated through a number of secret ships. Lord of Tal Valia See Also : Lorderon Laurentine Nadrig used his Magi abilities to grow himself quickly within the city of Tal Valia, and in a very short amount of time he was the leader of the city which was immense in size. As time went by though his personal excesses became more common knowledge as did his Magi abilities, but before he was confronted by anyone with honor he was approached by the Dark Lord of Europe in the form of Sauron. Fall to Sauron See Also : Sauron Nazgul See Also : Nazgul Gondor Civil War Lord of Angmar The Dark Marshall would be named by Sauron the Nazgul Lord of the Kingdom of Angmar where he ruled over the Kingdom from the fortress of Dol Guldur, and during the early period of his reign of would destroy the remaining non-Orc influence and population within Angmar making it another of the completely orc regions of Mordor. War with Kandor See Also : Kandor As the conflict with Kandor gears up into the main war of the Empire of Mordor, the Nazgul have been brought more and more into this conflict, with the Dark Marshal leading the charge behind the Witch King. Family Members Arthas Menathil - Prince.jpg|Arthas Menathil - Distant Relative|link=Arthas Menathil Relationships Sauruman.JPG|Saruman - Ally |link=Saruman Category:Nazgul Category:People Category:Secondary Commander of Mordor Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:Dead Category:House Menathil Category:People of Lorderon Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Destruction School of Magi